The Price of Gold
by MsDeacs
Summary: Belle is trapped in a world where she is certain she does not belong, memories of a glittering, reptilian man and flashes of gold haunt her waking moments. Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin's own memories have returned and he is unaware that his love is trapped in the heart of Storybrooke. Following on from my other FanFic The Price of Magic. Rumbelle!
1. Chapter 1

**Following on from my other fan-fic, this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter One - Not-Lacey

_Belle_

"So, Lacey, is it?"

"That's not my name."

The man was new here, he had a slightly receding hair line and odd spectacles that slipped down his nose. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and stopped at her words. He leaned forward and smiled warmly.

"Okay...what is your name?"

Not-Lacey frowned, she knew that Lacey was not her name and she refused to answer to it. Unfortunately..she couldn't remember what her real name was. "I don't know. " She said quietly, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

The man leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Well then, what shall I call you?" He asked.

Not-Lacey sat and wondered for a moment. No-one had asked her that before. She ran through a list in her head but none that she thought of seemed quite right. Sighing she shrugged, "Jamie, I guess."

She and the Doctor (for she guessed that's what he was) sat alone in the plain white room. The plain white room that was her entire life. He on a chair on one side, she cross-legged on her bed on the other.

"May I ask why you chose that name?"

"Jamie is a name that is neither feminine nor masculine, nor is it too weak or too strong. Like me, I am not strong, weak, masculine or feminine." She said it all as though reciting from a book. Without commitment or emotion.

"So it made sense to you?"

The girl nodded.

"But Lacey doesn't?"

The girl said nothing.

Scribbling down something in his notepad Dr Hopper smiled again. "So, how long have you been here Jamie?" He asked kindly.

"As long as I can remember." She replied.

Dr Hopper nodded, he had read the young lady's file thoroughly before his visit. From what he could gather, her mother had died a few years ago and she - so numb with grief - became immersed in some kind of alternate reality. Apparently lashing out at her father to the point where she had to be isolated.

Looking at her now, he found that last bit hard to be true.

"So...er, the Nurses have reported you talking to yourself Jamie, why is that?"

The girl, for the first time, looked at him directly in the face and smiled grimly. "With no one else to talk to, you begin to find yourself as excellent company."

Dr Hopper understood that.

"They also tell me that you have been talking in your sleep, is that true Jamie?"

The girl fiddled with a long piece of brunette hair, it didn't hurt to tell him... they were going to keep her locked in here regardless anyway.

"I have the most vivid dreams." She said quietly.

"Oh?" He said writing down another note, "What about Jamie?"

"The strangest things." She whispered, an eerie, content expression passing over her face. "Strands of gold hidden among snow, odd wolf-men and magic red cloaks..." She bit her lip. "And there's always a man, at least I _think _he's a man."

"What does he look like?"

The girl squinted, as if trying to focus in on him. "Strange...he has these reptilian eyes and a kind of crooked smile, oh! And he glitters!" She paused, "You know...I think I was in love with him once." She said it simply, as though making a stray observation.

"What do you mean, Jamie?" Dr Hopper asked, both a little intrigued and concerned.

She straightened her back abruptly, she shouldn't have said so much but now that she had... she blushed.

"Oh it's silly really," She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking embarrassed. "I like to pretend that the dreams are memories from a past life or something."

Except she was certain they were.

Dr Hopper nodded, "You know, Jamie, sometimes the mind tries to protect itself from hurtful memories by creating new, happier ones. So that we don't have to deal with the pain. Do you think that, maybe, that's what is happening to you?"

"They're just dreams Dr." Jamie said calmly, though the light in her eyes had died a little. "I know they're not real."

Dr Hopper was about to say something else when there was a sharp knock on the door. Their time was up.

Standing Dr Hopper held out his hand which Jamie hesitantly took. "It was nice to meet you La-Jamie."

The girl nodded and said nothing, the Dr slid out of the slightly ajar door and it was closed forcefully behind him.

She was alone again.

...

_Regina_

"So, Dr Hopper, what did you find?" She sat back in her chair as the cricket nervously sat down in his. Her office was large and intimidating, he clearly did not feel comfortable here.

"Well-uh-she does demonstrate classic symptoms of repression. Her mind seems to be protecting her from painful memories...presumably the ones concerning her mother...and replacing them with more, uh, fantastical ones."

Regina schooled her expression into one that was unreadable.

"Oh really? What do they concern?" She asked, maintaining a cool tone of voice.

The Doctor began to fumble through his notes, finally pulling out a sheet and reading from it.

"Strands of gold in snow, odd wolf men, magic red cloaks and a er- glittering man."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat. "Now that is...concerning." She grimaced.

Dr Hopper frowned, "If I might make a suggestion Madam Mayor...Lacey...she doesn't seem at all dangerous. Depressed and confused definitely but I feel that it would be more beneficial to her recovery if she were allowed to live with her father-"

"No!" Regina exclaimed, then quickly composing herself again, "Her poor father has already been through so much. I would hate to give him false hope about her stability for her to lash out at him again. You understand, Archie?"

The cricket didn't look particularly convinced but he nodded all the same. Regina smiled, sometimes it was all a little too easy.

"You understand that discretion is preferable, Dr Hopper?" She asked. "No one is to know."

He nodded and she waved a hand to dismiss him. Her thoughts whirring. How was it she remembered? No one else had...well except Mr Gold and talking to him about it was out of the question. Then the answer came to her, so obvious that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

Jefferson.

...

_Belle_

The white room was still white, and nothing had changed. Nothing ever changed, but Not-Lacey laid contend on her bed. Her eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling. A small, coy smile playing at her lips because in her minds eye she saw him.

The strange man from her dreams.

He looked peaceful in her head, humming to himself as he spun a wheel, casually turning straw into gold.

**Hope that was okay for the first chapter, don't worry we'll see Mr Gold in the next chapter, it'll be up shortly! **

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - How to Spoil a Tea Party

**Apologies for the late update! I do usually try to post the next one as quick as I can but y'know how it is, life gets in the way and all that! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Two - How to Spoil a Tea Party

_Regina_

She arrived at the Hatter's house and stood out front of it for a while. Debating whether it was really such a wise idea to ask the opinion of a self-confessed mad-man.

The front door to his house was wide open, as were all the windows. Regina raised a doubtful eyebrow and took it upon herself to step inside.

"Jefferson?" She drawled. "Jefferson?"

She wandered through the lavishly decorated house and chuckled at her own sense of humour. In their own land Jefferson had been poor, very poor and all he ever wanted was to provide his daughter with all the luxuries she could ever want or need. Here he had all of them...except no daughter to share it with. She smiled to herself.

She wandered upstairs and found the hatter sitting on the middle of the floor, cross-legged and surrounded with stuffed animal toys. In the centre of all of them was a tray filed with teacups and saucers. The hatter himself held a pot of tea, putting it down he looked up and smiled as Regina entered the room.

"Why hello!" He exclaimed, "If it isn't Madame Mayor! Or is it Queenie?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I guess I'll just have to call you Madame Queenie." He faced the white rabbit toy on his left and put a hand over his mouth, "Why yes it is a bit pretentious Rabbit but don't let her hear!" He placed his hands behind his back and stood up.

"What can I do for you Regina?" He asked, his voice reverting to a more somber tone.

"I've come to ask you a few questions Jefferson, that's all." She said smoothly.

He nodded but didn't seem to be paying any attention, "Tea?" He asked, picking up the pot off the floor and pouring nothing into a tiny cup.

"Did you hear what I said Jefferson?" Regina demanded, patience already wearing thin.

"Yes, yes, I'm mad not deaf!" He snapped.

He said nothing else so Regina continued, "I want to know how it is you remembered, when no one else did."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she could see the corner of the Hatter's lip twitch.

"Ah..." He murmured, toying with the tea-cup in his hand. "Now that is a good question indeed..." He spun around to face her, his eyes twinkling with glee. "Yet...I am surprised as to why you didn't ask me before...why now?"

Regina schooled her expression into revealing nothing, but the Hatter had already figured it out.

"I see...someone else is beginning to remember aren't they?" He turned to the stuffed toys again, "I wonder who it is Rabbit."

"Stop playing games with me." Regina snapped, "Can you answer the question or not?"

He dropped the cup onto the floor casually and stepped closer. "I have many different theories." He said, all the former mischief from his tone gone, his eyes serious. "The first was that maybe it was crueler to allow me to remember while my Grace does not. But I decided that could not be it else more people would be inflicted with the same suffering. Then I thought perhaps it is because I was a portal jumper, I have visited many different realms that my mind was not jarred by entering this one. But no...I believe it is because my mind is different to others. More...open, shall we say?"

Regina frowned, was that why Belle could remember? No. She decided, the girl had very little magical power in their realm, she doubted that her mind was that extraordinary.

"So in other words...your theories are useless." She hissed, turning to leave.

"It's interesting that you gave me this telescope." Jefferson said, moving towards the instrument, "I know why you did it of course, to torture me some more as I watched over my daughter. Recently though I've taken to watching some other people instead. Quite a show I had the other day as well."

Regina stood perfectly still, determined not to face him. "What was?"

"Mr Gold and the flower seller. Interesting how angry he came to be at him over such a little thing as money..." He paused waiting for Regina's response, she gave none. "...and you know, for ages I was trying to remember how it was I remembered Moe French, where was he from? Who was he? Then it hit me...he was her father wasn't he?"

Regina spun around to see the Hatter still standing idly by his telescope with a smile spread across his handsome face.

"I heard the funniest rumours once in Avonlea," He continued, "How Rumplestiltskin fell in love with his maid. Of course most laughed it off as being a ridiculous story but I remember thinking just imagine, just _imagine _if the stories were true."

Regina composed herself, "It's not wise to listen to ridiculous stories Jefferson, people who do so often end up getting _hurt." _

The Hatter shrugged and began to pick up the stray tea cups from the floor - ignoring the Mayor's presence in his room. She should have known better than to come here. Remaining calm, Regina left the room and walked at a normal pace until she was close to her car when suddenly a white blur fell in front of her eyes followed by a shattering sound that made her jump back. She knew at once what it was, a tea cup...a broken tea cup. She looked up to the house behind her to see the Hatter waving and laughing from his window. Without hesitating she got into her car and drove away. Anger seething through her, how was it he knew so much? Did he even know about the chipped cup? Oh how she would like to arrange an "accident" for him, but she must not draw no more attention to this than she already had. For if Rumplestiltskin knew that she had Belle alive... she didn't even like to think about it.

_Mr Gold/Rumplestiltskin_

For months he had had those dreams. The blurred images of the brunette girl fetching him straw. It wasn't until he had heard Emma's name and everything had come rushing back to him that he realized that those dreams had been memories. Not that he hadn't been grateful, it was a great testament to his careful planning that everything had fallen so cleanly into place. Now the real work could begin. He could find Baelfire.

Only those dreams had become stronger.

It was funny that despite how many years had passed, his love for her was still there. It was so unlike any other love he had thought he had felt before. It was consuming.

Sighing he creaked out of bed, the joint in his knee paining him as he did so. He grimaced, how frustrating it was that he hadn't managed to bring magic to this world yet!

It was 7.30 am. Soon he would have to open that damned shop. Now that he was Rumplestiltskin again the joke wasn't lost on him. All of his prizes from his previous life were littered around that store but without magic they were of no use to him. Regina must have been so tickled to see him in there day after day, selling powerful objects to insignificant people, unaware of how important they once were. It was no matter, Regina was not important.

Next to his bed, sat the chipped cup, since Moe French had tried to steal it from him it never left his side. He picked it up and gently carressed the rim with his thumb. Her voice rang clearly in his head, like a bell.

_"What would it take, for me to make a deal with you?"_

She was such a brave woman. How could he not have been entranced by her? His eyes stung and he quickly brushed all thoughts of Belle from his mind.

He was just starting to put on his clothes when he heard loud thuds from downstairs. No one ever bothered him at this time. Curious, he dressed as quickly as he could, grabbed his cane and hobbled downstairs.

He couldn't lie to himself, he was indeed surprised to see the Hatter knocking at his door.

**So yeah, Jefferson is a little mad! I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I am just trying to reintroduce the same characters to Storybrooke so trust me when I say...things will pick up! In the next chapter especially so ;) **

**Live long and RumBelle :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Shattered

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Life caught up with me! Continuing from the last chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters...**

Chapter Three - Shattered

_Rumplestiltksin_

In the entire time he had lived as Mr Gold he had never once seen the Hatter, and since regaining his memories he had not thought of him. Yet here he stood, wide-eyed and frantic at his front door. Rumplestiltksin knew at once that he was awake. Interested, he opened the door.

"And what can I do for you, Hatter?"

Jefferson grinned and ran a hand through his ruffled hair, "I knew it!" He babbled, "I knew you remembered!"

"Quite." Said Rumplestiltskin, "That still doesn't answer my question though, dear."

The two regarded each other for a moment, and it was as if nothing had changed, the Hatter was still the portal jumper, acquiring information and Rumplestiltskin was the deal maker, providing rewards...at a price, of course.

"Did you know that beneath the hospital there is a dungeon of sorts?" Jefferson asked quietly.

Rumplestiltskin rose an eyebrow, the information was knew to him but could not see how it affected him.

"Go on..." He murmured.

The Hatter grinned, "Well, there is. A type of mental ward, if you will. Now I happened to notice Archie Hopper go down there recently. I thought, well, that is odd, why would Regina let Archie visit her prisoners? There must be a reason! So I broke into his office the other night and read his files." He stopped, pausing to see Rumplestiltskin's reaction.

"I'm losing interest, dear." Said Rumplestiltskin coldly.

"It's just I seemed to remember you having a maid once." Jefferson whispered, Rumplestiltskin froze, "And the file I read concerned a girl of 1.57 height, blue eyes and brunette hair. I just couldn't help but think of her.."

Silence hung between them, the Hatter could see the way Mr Gold's body had frozen, his shoulders hunched over aggressively. He couldn't help that the corners of his lips twitched, he knew if there was one person who would punish Regina it would be Rumplestiltskin and it seemed as if he had given him a reason to do just that.

"Oh, and before I forget, she has been having dreams, dreams of some kind of spinning wheel and ah er, man. A glittering man I think it said."

That did it, he could see the ugly expression of rage twist at Rumplestiltskin's face. The imp stood up straight, his hand gripped so tightly on his cane that the skin was turning a deep red. "And Regina did this, did she?" He whispered.

The Hatter nodded, he knew now that he had to be careful not to anger him further.

"Right..." Said Rumplestiltskin muttered, "Right..."

Without warning he lifted his cane over his head and slammed it into the glass case nearest to him, glass scattered all over the floor, Jefferson flinched.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, dear!" Mr Gold snarled, "I know you want Regina gone! And you think you can use my weaknesses against me?"

He smashed another case.

"Well I'm not going to be used as a pawn!" He shouted, lifting his cane over his head again and shattering a vase this time. "You bring her to me! You bring her to me now and if you don't, if you're _lying..._then _this!" _He held his cane up once more and sent it crashing into the last remaining glass case, "Will happen to you, you understand, dear?"

Jefferson nodded, all traces of a smile vanished from his lips now.

"Go!" Screamed Rumplestiltskin pointing ferociously to the door, without another word Jefferson slipped away and vanished.

Rumplestiltskin clasped hold onto his cane, his whole body was shaking with rage and fear. If the Hatter was lying he would find a way to destroy him...and if he wasn't, if Belle was...alive. His heart pumped faster at the thought and his breathing quickened. He would help her remember him if she was. He would finally be with her.

A coldness took hold of his body then, if Belle was alive and Regina had kept her trapped and concealed from him all these years, well, then the Hatter would get his wish. She would be punished.

_Page Break_

_Belle_

"So, Jamie, I would like to focus on one particular dream of yours, if that's alright?"

Jamie nodded her hands folded neatly in her lap. They had been doing this for days now, analyzing her dreams and seeing what they could mean. No matter how much Dr Hopper analysed them, she couldn't help but still feeling that they were _real._

"I would like to talk about the one where you fall from a ladder and the er- reptilian man catches you, what do you think that the dream...symbolizes?"

Jamie said nothing, it was one of her favourite dreams. She didn't want him to ruin it by stripping it down to emotional issues.

"I think, that the falling represents you losing your way or being hurt?"

Still she said nothing.

Dr Hopper pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned back in his chair. "I think that maybe, being caught by the uh - glittering man, shows that you want someone to be there for you, to catch you. That maybe you want to be rescued?"

Finally she spoke, "I don't want to be rescued." She hissed, "I just want to be allowed to be myself."

She felt something bubbling deep inside her at the injustice of it all. "My dreams are what keeps me sane in this..._hell. _When everyone and everything else has been taken away from me." She could hear her pulse drumming in her ears. "How dare you sit there and judge me and tear them apart as if they are nothing!" She stood up, Dr Hopper pushed his chair back from, her pity and fear filling his face, "They are _everything _to me! There is nothing else here for me!" She stopped to stare at the man who sat in front of her. It was not his fault she supposed but she could not help but resent him..._how easy it is to judge from the outside._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she sat back down on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Dr Hopper stood up, "I will see you again tomorrow, Jamie." He said, his voice shaking.

Jamie nodded and faced the wall. After a second she heard the door close . She was alone again...always alone. One silent tear fell down her cheek before she drifted into sleep...

_...She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to kiss him so badly on the lips but instead she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward and kissed his cheek, she felt his body shiver a little at her touch. She tested her luck and planted another soft kiss on his neck and then his collar bone and -_

_He pushed her against the wall. His eyes burning hers with such...vulnerability that she could think of nothing to say._

_"Damn it, Belle." He groaned. The childish tone in his voice gone, he sounded like a man, a desperate, dangerous man._

She smiled in her deep slumber, though she would not remember this memory the next day.

**I hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter the two will DEFINITELY meet, and I hope to get it up a little quicker next time! **

**Massive thanks to all the reviewers and followers, it really is very encouraging! **

**Live long and RumBelle ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

**I said I would put up the next one soon! Enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Four - Reunited

_Jefferson/Hatter_

He'd really done it this time, he'd really managed to put himself between a rock and a hard place. Only who was the rock? Regina or Rumplestiltskin?

He sighed and stared at the bunny rabbit toy he held firmly in his grasp.

"What should I do Rabbit?" He whispered.

The toy's small beaded black eyes stared back at him, offering no answers. He sighed. On the one hand, if he released the girl from her prison it wouldn't be long before Regina figured out who had done it. On the other, if he didn't bring her to Rumplestiltskin he would be furious and think him a liar, he'd hunt him down without a doubt. He shuddered, he'd dread to think what the old imp would do. It wasn't as if he could hide, it wasn't as if he could leave Storybrooke. It was at times like this that he really wished that he had his hat working, he wouldn't be having any of this trouble - he would already be gone.

He stroked the rabbit's furry head, muttering to himself. His house seemed emptier than ever.

"Rock? Hard place? Rock? Hard place?"

Then again, if he brought the girl to Rumplestiltskin he wouldn't be in danger from the imp, and without a doubt the deal-maker would be after Regina like lightening. Maybe she wouldn't have time to look for Jefferson at all? He grinned and brushed the toy against his cheek.

"Rock." He mumbled, satisfied with himself.

Carefully he placed the Rabbit on the floor, patting it's head before standing up and making his way toward the telescope. He gazed through it, watching as his Grace sat for dinner with her "parents." Always at six o'clock, never a minute sooner. She smiled as they served her dinner and tied her hair up, chatting away happily as she did so. A tear trailed down his cheek. He supposed it didn't matter in the end, what happened to him, as long as his Grace was safe.

_Page Break_

_Belle_

It had been days now and Dr Hopper had not visited, had she upset him last time? She hoped not, he was a nice man, he just...didn't understand.

She missed him. Or rather, she missed having some company, regardless of whether or not that company thought she was mentally unstable.

For a brief second, she thought she heard a commotion outside but then all was still. She sighed, this day was going to be exactly as the one before, and the one before that, and the one before-

_Click._

Jamie sat up and turned around, sure enough the door was opening, was it Doctor Hopper? She moved closer to see and as she did a man entered. A man who was most definitely not Doctor Hopper.

He was tall and dressed all in white as a nurse. Was he here to inject something into her? It had been years surely since they had done that! She scrambled further into the corner, preparing to bite and scratch if he so much as brought out a needle when he extended a hand to her.

"Come with me." He said quietly.

She was stunned. It was clear now that he was not a normal Nurse, her eyes flickered to his other hand, they held the keys to her door.

"Who are you?" She whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Jefferson," He said clearly, his brilliant blue eyes boring into hers, "and I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold**.** Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up."

His hand was still extended expectantly towards her. It was a lot of information to take in, "Wait a minute, what?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, it's very important. Mr. Gold's gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do. You understand?"

Jamie nodded, she thought she understood, "Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold."

The man smiled and after a moment she hesitantly took his hand. She trusted him, but why wouldn't she? He was letting her go, she would trust anyone who allowed her to escape.

He dragged her down a thin, dark corridor, rows upon rows of doors that she thought must hold desperately lonely people, just like her.

"Shouldn't we let them out?" She asked as he pulled her further along the corridor.

He let out a short bark of a laugh, "Trust me, there's going to be hell to be way when she realizes you're gone. You might wish you'd stayed."

She said nothing to that, she doubted very much that anything would ever make her want to return. Finally they turned a corner and she saw a sleeping woman slumped over a desk.

Jefferson put his finger to his lips, and it occurred to Jamie with a jolt that maybe the woman wasn't sleeping. In front of the desk was a wheel chair, he lifted it up casually and carried up the stairs until they reached the landing. He motioned to it and Jamie knew she had to get in.

He bent his head down so that his lips were next to her ear. "Pretend to be asleep." She did as she was asked and she heard the door open in front of them. Adrenalin pumped through her, she could feel herself moving, smell the fresher - if slightly sterile - air. She could faintly hear a woman crying, any other day she would be concerned, but with her eyes tightly shut and the thudding of her heart so loud in her ears, all she could focus on was her impending freedom-

"You can open your eyes now." A voice whispered.

Jamie opened her eyes. They were in a street, a small, quaint street. There was barely anyone there and very few cars.

It was strange that she should be thinking about how empty the road was, when she had just been released from the cell she had ben held captive in for...how many years? She did not know.

"Where is everyone?" She asked quietly.

The man shrugged, "The Mayor's kid is in hospital, I imagine everyone is there keeping an eye on him."

Jamie frowned, "I hope he's alright..." She murmured, "Will he be okay?"

The man smiled a little, "I should imagine so." He lifted his arm and pointed down the road, "Follow the road to the end and turn left, there you'll find Mr Gold's pawn shop. Just remember to tell him what I told you."

Jamie nodded and gazed in the direction he had pointed, she turned around to say thank you, but he had gone. Shaking her head she faced again the way he had pointed and found her feet taking her where she needed to go. It was the strangest feeling, as though she was being pulled forward by an invisible string that had somehow hooked itself around her navel. Soon she found herself standing outside the store that the Jefferson man had told her about. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

On the other side of the room stood a man, and although it was only his back facing her she could have sworn that there was something in the way he stood that was so...famiiar?

'Um-' she began, "Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?" She edged closer.

"Yes I am," The man said, but I'm afraid the shop's closed-" He spun around and as he did, he froze, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he stared at her. Though, Jamie was convinced, he could not have been more shocked than she was, because standing before her, was the man from her dreams. At least she _thought _he was. His hair was thicker here, browner...and he did not have the glittering green tint to his skin or the reptilian eyes that she had come to associate with her dream-memories. Bu everything else, the slender body, the shape of his lips...was his.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes glistening as he did, she remembered what Jefferson said.

"I was uh, I was told to-to find and tell you that Regina locked me up. Does that mean anything to you?"

He didn't answer, only reached out a trembling hand and brushed her cheek. His skin was warm, comforting.

"I was told you'd protect me." She didn't know what made her say it...but she needed to know.

"Oh yes. Yes I'll protect you." His eyes were definitely watering now and she knew that her dreams were not a delusion, she knew she that she knew this man. If not from this life then from another, it was as though the answer was so close, just dangling at the edge of her mind but separated from her by some thick fog.

Through her confused thoughts she managed to choke out; "Do I-do I know you?"

He placed his hands on either side of her cheeks again and the sensation made her shiver pleasantly.

"No," He said, "But you will."

Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her and it was like lightning. Her whole body convulsed with the return of old feelings and memories that had been hidden from her. His lips were rough against hers, desperate for her as she was him. She knew who he was now, she knew who she was.

She was not Lacey and she was not Jamie.

Rumplestiltskin finally pulled away.

"Belle?" He murmured.

Belle nodded, tears streaming silently down her face. She was back and it was too much.

"True loves kiss can break any curse." She whispered smiling slightly.

Rumplestiltskin let out one sob and a mangled laugh, he nodded.

Still all her memories were returning, she remembered her father, where was he now? She remembered her mother and her death. She remembered her times with Gaston in the shadows, his possessive touch. She remembered her times with Rumplestiltskin and her heart soared. Finally, she remembered the white room and cringed inwardly when she realized just how much time she must have spent there. She sunk to her knees, too many emotions overwhelming her, and cried. Rumplestiltskin knelt beside her and took her in his arms. She didn't know how long she spent there, spilling her tears onto his chest, his ragged breathing in her ear... but it must have been a while, until finally everything went black.

**I went for a bit more emotion this chapter, not sure if it worked...I'm half asleep writing this! Will post anyway but if anyone notices any spelling mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them :) **

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and I really hope you liked this chapter! Will post again soon...**

**Live long and RumBelle 3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enemies Again

**Afternoon all! So excited to watch the first episode of season 3 today! Being from England I couldn't watch it last night and have to wait for some naughty person to upload it onto the internet... but it's loading now and EEEEEK excited! **

**Here's the next chapter :) enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own OUAT or it's characters. **

****Chapter Five - Enemies Again

_Rumplestiltskin_

He would get her. He would get her for this.

His mind had not stopped whirring with malicious thoughts since the moment Belle had passed out in his arms. He had carried her up to bed, _his_ bed, where she had been sleeping peacefully for hours now.

He hated to think what she had been through, hated to think he had not protected her. He had been taken for such a fool!

He sat in the corner of his room, his sweaty hands clasped in his lap, holding a small vial filled with purple, glowing liquid. Watching as Belle slept, her hand twitched occasionally and her nose scrunched up as if in pain. Each time this happened, a fresh wave of hate a rage swept through him.

Right now the entire town had woken up, Emma had finally succeeded...now each of them remembered who they once were and where they really belonged. Each of them now knowing who put them there. He felt the corner of his lips turn up, he couldn't help it, the idea of the whole town outside Regina's house with pitchforks was a lovely sight to behold.

"Rumple..."

He sat up straight and buried the vial into his pocket, Belle was at last stirring. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she put a hand to her head. She sat up and he he suddenly forgot how to breathe...what if she hadn't forgiven him for not trusting her all those years ago? For letting her get captured? What if the kiss...last night...what if she hadn't meant it and was just overwhelmed with being awoken?

He had forgotten what it was like to be with Belle; Confused.

She was surveying the room with wide, blue eyes. Until finally she rested her gaze on him.

He didn't want to say anything, he was too afraid. For a long moment she simply stared.

"So...I guess it wasn't a dream then?" She whispered.

He shook his head and she smiled. "What are you doing over there then? Come give me a hug!"

Relief washed through him as he grabbed his cane and hurried to her side, she flung her arms around his neck, she smelled exactly how he remembered...though she was definitely skinnier here - Regina would definitely pay.

"I knew it was you!" Belle whispered in his ear, before leaning away from him. She took his face in her hands, "But you - you look different here...why is that?"

"Many things have happened since we last saw one another Belle." He whispered into her neck.

"Well you had best start telling me now then." She sighed pulling back from him again, waiting expectantly.

He opened his mouth briefly before closing it again. How could he tell her that he was the creator of the curse that had kept her prisoner all these years? He couldn't...then what should he say? Belle narrowed her eyes and hopped off the bed.

"I don't believe you!" She exclaimed, "We've been back here together for a total of five minutes and already you're trying to conceal stuff from me!"

She made for the door but Mr Gold blocked her way. "Now, now dearie, don't get your knickers in a twist!" He hissed..."I was just trying to find the words to explain.

"Then explain." She snarled.

She held such venom in her voice that Rumplestiltskin almost glowed with pride. "Fine." He snapped, "Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

And so he did, he told her all about Baelfire, about the blue fairy and how she had let it slip about the curse...about how he created the curse and made certain that Emma would be the key to it's undoing, he talked and talked, more so than he ever had in his life. All the while Belle watched him, her face unreadable and her blue eyes unblinking.

"And now the town's memories have returned and you...well, you're here with me."

Belle said nothing for a moment and he felt a cold dread line the pit of his stomach, for certain he had lost her this time.

"Why did you not tell me any of this before?" She said at last.

"I'd stolen you away from home, was keeping you as my _maid, _and I was falling in love with you...guess I didn't want to make things more complicated more complicated, dearie."

She started at the use of his old word. "So what about the people?" She asked, "Two lives in one person? I mean...I already feel the other version of me fading away...will that happen with everyone?"

"Memories and experiences are what make people who they are...you have less of them here than the others so I suppose it is natural that you would revert back to your old self quicker than the others...but the rest of us have lived lives here as well. Granted they were stilted, frozen lives but we have them nonetheless." He sighed, "However, with each day I feel myself becoming less like Mr Gold and more and more like Rumplestiltksin. I guess it entirely depends. But for now I'd say...they are both."

Belle said nothing, only nodded slightly, "Now it's your turn." Rumplestiltskin said, "What happened to you after you left Dark Castle?"

Belle smiled a little. "I had a brief adventure before having to earn my way. I worked at a Dwarf Tavern for a while." She glanced at him, her expression sincere and he felt his heart pump a little faster. "I swear I saw you there one evening?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned, he had watched her a few nights, he thought she had spotted him that last time. "I may have needed a drink once or twice." He answered slyly.

"Well, anyway..." Said Belle grinning, "Regina found me, I tried to use magic against her but...she was too strong."

Rumplestiltskin stood up, his eyes narrowing, "Well trust me Belle when I say...it will not happen again."

Belle stood up to face him, "What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"Meet me in the woods by the well just before nightfall." He said stroking her cheek. "I have to go and settle some business now."

Belle stood up, her eyes narrowed, "Where are you going! You can't just up and leave!"

"I'll explain everything later..." He replied, heading toward the door.

This time it was Belle who blocked his path. She pushed herself up against him and planted the lightest of kisses on his lips. "Promise." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

He nodded, "Promise."

Smiling she stepped back from him, "I guess I'll be waiting then."

He thought he could no longer feel any happiness in his cold, weary heart, but looking at her, he knew he was wrong.

_Page Break_

Mr Gold stood outside the Mayors house, it was clear that the angry mob of earlier had dispersed which was a pity because he would so liked to have seen them. He wrapped his knuckles on the large white door.

After a moment it opened to reveal a small boy with brown ruffled hair and knowing eyes.

"Ah Henry, how are you?"

"I'm good." The boy said warily.

The two stood opposite one another for a moment, _I can not be dealing with this... _"Listen Henry, I'm going to speak to your mother, is she upstairs?"

Henry nodded.

Rumplestiltskin walked past him when a thought occurred to him. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water and bringing it to me?" He asked "It's just this leg of mine is playing up and the walk was a little more painful than I expected."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Okay Mr Gold."

"Thank you, dear."

With that he walked past Henry and continued through the house and upstairs to Regina's study, where she sat face in hands over her desk, she snorted when she saw him come in.

"Oh. It's you." She said, sitting up straight and crossing her legs, "Come to revel in your victory have you?"

Rumplestiltksin smiled, "No, quite the opposite."

Regina frowned and his grin grew wider.

"Oh so you haven't heard? Of course you haven't, else you wouldn't be sitting there as though you have nothing to fear from me."

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. "Stop with the riddles Gold, I'm not in the mood for your games. What are you trying to say?"

He stared at her, making sure she could not escape his gaze. "Belle."

She froze, all previous confidence vanishing. She regained her posture. "So you found her then?"

"Did you really think you could keep her from me? Did you think _I_ would not find out?"

She laughed, "Well you haven't known the past twenty eight years so yes...I believed I could."

He faintly heard footsteps drawing nearer. "You foul harpy, she did nothing to you!"

Regina tutted and walked around the desk, now only a foot away from him. "Don't you dare lay the blame on me! You created this curse, you are partly responsible for what happened to her!"

The footsteps stopped, he knew Regina had not noticed. "Oh yeah..." He whispered, "Yeah that's right I did, but, dearie, you enacted it! Killing your own father to do so, now tell me...who's the evil one here?"

A thud was heard from outside, Regina gasped and headed to the door, opening it to see broken glass on the floor, water spilling over the carpet. The door slammed from downstairs.

She turned to him, "You...evil bastard! You knew he was outside!"

Mr Gold smiled, "I may have asked the boy to bring me a glass of water."

"So that's why you've come, to turn my own son against me?" She whispered, he could see water brimming in her eyes and was satisfied...for now.

"Trust me, dearie" he hissed, "by the time I'm done with you, you'll have _nothing_ except the clothes on your back." With that he straightened his waistcoat and left.

**Hope you liked! Next chapter Rumple brings magic back to Storybrooke and everything kicks off! May have a little smut as well ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and likes again! **

**Live long and RumBelle 3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Candles and the Cripple

**Hello! I watched the first episode of seaosn 3 on my lunch break and it inspired me to write more Rumpelle! What can I say, any amount of screen time with Robert Carlyle makes me a little too happy :') Hoping this chapter is a little more intense! Also, I've just realized that this chapter does reference my previous Rumbelle fanfic "The Price of Magic" a fair bit so sorry if that confuses anyone! Anyway, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters... **

Chapter Six - Candles and the Cripple

_Belle_

Night was drawing closer and she still hadn't found the well. She knew in her bones that whatever business Rumple wanted to deal with here she would not want to miss. She was not afraid though, she had decided as soon as he had left that this time would be different between them. She would be different.

She loved him, but as long as magic was in his life there was never a guarantee that they would stay together. But then...was there ever a guarantee? She sighed as she pushed a tree branch from out of her face, either way, she needed to be sure she could be protected. Being with the dark one was bound to put her in harms way.

Faintly she could see a figure from in between the trees.

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumple!"

The figure turned and she felt a tug at her lips. She was not blind, she knew that he was no great beauty but she saw something youthful in his face and a wisdom in his eyes that she could not resist...and sometimes, she saw a vulnerability to his stand. That was what she saw now, usually he stood tall, back straight, but at present his shoulders were ever so slightly hunched over. He looked at her and smiled and she could not help but notice the crinkle in his eyes.

"For a moment I thought you were not coming." He said.

"I would have come sooner had you told me the way." She replied.

She glanced around, "What is this?"

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost." He motioned to the well and reached into his coat pocket retrieving a gold vial.

"I...don't understand." She really didn't, but she often didn't when it came to him.

"We're in a land without magic, Belle, and I'm bringing it." He said, holding up the vial. "Magic... is coming." He went to drop it in the well but she couldn't let him - not yet.

"Wait!"

He drew back.

"I have a condition."

Rumplestiltskin grinned, she schooled her face into being serious, "I want to continue our lessons."

"Why-?"

"Just hear me out." She took a deep breath, "Last time magic saved me from Gaston but we both know had you not come I would have died. Then it almost saved me from Regina...almost. Being with you is asking for people to come after me just to get at you. I would like to be able to protect myself. I would like for you not always having to save me."

She faced him, unwavering. "I don't want magic to corrupt me. But if you're bringing it here regardless I can't afford to be at a disadvantage."

Rumplestiltksin raised an eyebrow, "How much do you want to learn?" He asked quietly.

Belle had thought about this, though she wished her answer could be different. "Everything."

Rumple's eyes narrowed. "No, Belle. I refuse."

"No you won't. You don't want me in danger and I hate to blackmail you Rumple but if you leave like you did before that is exactly where I'll be. Besides, if I have power people would be less likely to come after me." She hated bringing that up against him, but it was the truth...she stared at the ground.

"Well, I see you've quite made up your mind." He whispered.

She looked back at him, "I won't change it back."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "Belle, dearie, you have a deal." With that he dropped the vial into the well. For a brief second they heard no sound, then a satisfying splosh reached their ears. Mr Gold placed his cane in front of him and leant his head back. "Can you smell that, Belle?"

She edged closer to him, she could, it was the scent of magic and it was drawing closer.

"Magic is power, dearie. Always remember that."

Dark plumes of purple smoke flowed out from the well then, she gripped hold of Rumplstiltskin's jacket and felt his head rest on top of hers. The darkness enveloped them and she held onto him tighter. They were in the darkness together now...she had made her choice.

_Page Break_

Days turned into weeks and Belle found that using magic came back to her easily, if not better than before. Filled with a new determination she overcome every challenge Mr Gold/Rumple threw at her. She could make things levitate, she could transport herself from one room to the other...but still she could sense he was holding back from her.

There was also the small fact that he would leave her in the house during the day to return only in the late afternoon. Forbidding her to go anywhere...

"I'm going out tomorrow whether you like it or not." She said when he returned one afternoon.

He sighed and shrugged off his black jacket placing it on one of the chairs , "We've been through this...you can't not with Regina still on the warpath and not when I am so close to getting across the town line. Throw you into the mix and Regina has ammunition. Besides, your powers aren't strong enough yet."

Belle bit her lip, she didn't want to ruin all his careful planning because she was bored, yet she couldn't help feeling like a caged bird.

"Come," He said spreading his arms, "Why don't you show me what you've been working on today?"

She suppressed a smile, that she didn't mind doing. "It's upstairs."

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Silently, she led him upstairs, only the soft thud of the cane letting her know that she was behind him. Eventually, they reached his room. He followed her in, slowly and unsure.

She found the power inside her like Rumple had taught her to and flicked her wrist, as she did the curtains to the room closed. Then, she cast her mind across the room, finding the candles she had planted earlier and projected her wish onto them, each candle sparked alight at the same time. She faced Rumplestiltskin and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What do you think?"

For once the imp was speechless, his mouth hung open in shock.

"It's erm, just that it's been a couple of weeks since I've been here" She mumbled, suddenly wishing she hadn't made such a big show, "and we..er...haven't." She finished lamely.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat "I'm impressed that you found a way to create the fire without my showing you Belle..." He began, "But...I just don't think you're ready for, for that."

Belle frowned, "Is it really me who is not ready?" She asked quietly, "Or erm, maybe it's you who is not?"

Rumplestiltskin averted his gaze from her and looked to the side of him, "I'm not the same here as I was in the Enchanted Forest Belle, I'm crippled." He held up his cane briefly, "I can't give you what you need."

Belle let out a giggle and moved closer to him. "For someone so smart Rumple, you are awfully stupid."

He raised his head as she placed her hands in his. "I think you are beautiful. I think what we have is beautiful." She whispered, guiding him closer to the bed. "And if you fear that you can not..." She blushed, "_Perform _as well as you used to, then I guess I shall just have to do the performing for both of us." She smiled as Rumplestiltskin sat on the edge of the bed, she carefully prized the cane from his hands. "Besides..." She murmured, pushing him down so he laid across the bed then leaning over him, "There is no use for a cane on a bed."

The candles around them flickered, still he said nothing. She went to unbutton his shirt but he gently pulled her hand away. "Belle..." he whispered, "I..." He didn't finish. Belle sat up and saw once again that vulnerable side to the man that so many people feared. Slowly, she lifted off the shirt that he had given her, revealing her naked torso, she took his hand and brought it up to her stomach, his hands were so warm.

"We can not be afraid forever." She said.

Suddenly, she was beneath him, his mischievous smile had returned. "Are we really going to do this, dearie?" He breathed, and she blushed at the use of the old phrase.

"Oh I hope so." She murmured. His eyes glinted and she ran a hand through his brown hair, it was softer in this world.

He pressed his lips against hers and she felt warmth flow through her body, making her shiver, he felt his hands explore her and she nervously fumbled with his clothes, throwing them onto the floor when she could. His body was powerful against hers, she raked her hands along his spine, relishing his touch. It was perfect, he was perfect. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her collar bone, and then he filled her and it too was magic.

_Page Break_

The next morning Belle woke with her head on Rumplestiltskin's shoulders, she smiled to herself at the memory of them together. It was better than she remembered it, even in Dark Castle. Although, a small part of her missed the glittering of his skin in the light, she liked seeing him how he must have looked before he was cursed as the Dark One. Unable to drift back to sleep and not wanting to wake Rumplestiltskin from his peaceful slumber, she crept downstairs with the intention of making breakfast on the black-stove-of-doom.

"How the hell did he say I work this?" She muttered to herself, glaring angrily at all the different knobs and buttons. She shivered, she had few clothes of her own here, she needed to remind Rumplestiltskin to get her some more if he would not let her get them herself. Without thinking she picked up the jacket that he had left on the chair the night before and wrapped it round herself, stuffing her hands into its pockets to keep her warm. She felt some paper in one of the pockets and took it out, her only intention to leave it on the table for Rumplestiltskin to collect later, but she froze when she saw what was on it. It was a picture of her, hand drawn. Beneath it were the words;

_"Have you seen this girl? If you have any information please contact Moe French at the Game of Thorns shop"_

She had no doubt who Moe French could be. She felt her throat close up. "Oh Rumple...why keep this from me?" She choked. She shoved the drawing back into her pocket and tiptoed upstairs. She didn't want a confrontation, especially when she knew how it would end. As quietly as she could, she pulled one of her dresses over her head, and then, holding the jacket close to her, she left.

**I hope everyone enjoyed! If anyone's wondering what happened to Regina, don't worry, she shall be back! Next chapter will be up in the next few days and I hope everyone is liking it so far :) feedback of any kind is welcome and thanks again to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed, really does mean a lot!**

**Live long and RumBelle 3**


	7. Chapter 7 - Family Ties & Romantic Binds

**And I've updated again! I'm a little too addicted, writing this on my lunch-break at work XD Thanks again for all the kind comments, it's really very encouraging! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far :) This one has a bit of family drama and some foreshadowing of things to come.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Seven - Family Ties and Romantic Binds

_Belle_

The morning air was crisp as she wandered slowly along the streets of Storybrooke. Her breath turned to smoke against the wind as she sighed. She had no idea what to do, she dug her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. The town was eerily quiet she thought...and almost too clean. Still, the scent of magic filled her nostrils, she shivered.

She had always meant to go back to see him...her Father. But even remembering her Papa's face brought back painful memories...mostly of Gaston. How could she explain to her father, the man who arranged their engagement, what he did to her? How could she tell him how he died?

She was exactly what she accused Rumplestitlskin of being all those years ago...a coward.

She paused in front of a shop window and regarded her reflection, she was beautiful, she could see that. With dark brunette hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and wide, piercing blue eyes. Despite all that, she thought she looked fragile...breakable. Is that why Rumplestiltskin felt the need to lock her away? Was that why her Father only ever treated her like a child, or a doll?

Lost in thought she did not notice the sound of a woman dragging out an "_open_" sign in the shop next to her.

"You lost?" A voice called from a few feet to the side of her.

Belle spun around to see a very tall, very slim girl, she was stood with her arm leaning against the sign, she looked confident, like someone you shouldn't mess with.

"Erm...a little." Belle admitted.

The woman raised her eyebrows and swept her long hair from off her shoulders. "Well, you look like you could lose a drink. Come inside."

Unable to think of a way to say no, Belle followed the woman up the steps and into the quaintest cafe she had ever seen.

She sat down at the counter, and watched as the waitress bustled about behind the counter.

"So what can I get you? Hot chocolate? Coffee? Tea? Iced tea?" She asked casually rummaging round for cups and the like.

"Iced tea? That sounds horrible!" Belle mumbled.

The woman smiled, "You haven't been here long, have you? I don't recognize you."

Belle smiled, "Let's just say that I've been very..._sheltered." _

"Ah." The woman nodded knowingly, "Say no more...I know loads of people who've been kept away from the real world, either by their parents or their boyfriends or even locked in a dungeon, so don't worry I won't press you for details!" She giggled, "Look at me waffling on, my name's Ruby...actually, best start calling me Red. I need to get used to that..."

The last bit she said as more muttering to herself, Belle smiled, "Okay Red, I'm Belle."

"Storybrooke name or real name?" Red asked.

"Real." Belle replied, "My Storybrooke name was Lacey. But it never felt right."

Red pulled a face, "Yeah, I can see why you'd much rather stick with Belle! So...have you decided?"

Belle started, "Decided what?"

Red looked at her quizzically, "What to drink?"

"Oh erm... " She recovered quickly, smiling to hide her relief, "I think I'll try some of that iced tea."

So Red ambled about making Belle her drink and spoke endlessly about the curse and how it had affected everyone, most of what she told already knew, but there were some details that had Belle surprised.

"So Prince Charming, the one I've met, wasn't actually born Prince Charming?"

Red grinned, "Nope, just a plain old farming boy...mind you, I think we can all agree there's nothing _plain _about him." She winked playfully and Belle giggled.

"Yes, I imagine he's always been that good looking." Belle agreed, taking another sip of her drink. It felt good to chat to another woman for a change, she remembered the late night gossip she used to have with Zel back in the Dwarf Tavern...sometimes you just couldn't put a price on friendship.

She sighed and fumbled the edge of the piece of paper in her pocket, ...she really should decided what to do now.

"So who are you looking for anyway?" Red asked quietly.

Belle groaned shrugged off her jacket and pulled out the poster from it's pocket, lying it flat on the counter in front of her.

"My father has been putting these up around town, he wants to find me." She explained softly.

"Well that's wonderful! So, why don't you seem too happy about it?"

Belle smiled sadly, "Two reasons; firstly, he has questions that I don't particularly want to answer and secondly my...well I guess I should call him my boyfriend...he and my boyfriend don't exactly see eye to eye."

Red, "You need to speak to him." She said, "When you've spent twenty eight years separated from the ones you love, it puts everything into perspective. Trust me."

"But what if I'm asked to choose? You know, between them?"

Red frowned, "Well, in my experience, the one who puts you in the position where you have to choose is the one that you should let go. Because if they truly cared, they wouldn't force you to make that decision in the first place. Look, if you don't go you'll never know will you? You might not get the answers you'd like but at least it'll be answer."

Belle stared at Red, she looked honestly back at her and Belle knew she could not put off visiting him any longer.

"Which way to the Game of Thorns?" She asked hopping off her stool.

Red grinned, "Head to the clock tower and turn left, keep walking down and you'll see it on the right hand side."

Belle nodded and took a deep breath, she was shaking but it was from nerves and not the cold. The door opened then and an elderly woman hobbled inside.

Belle leaned across the table, Red mirroring her actions. "If Rumplestiltskin comes in later asking for me, tell him you haven't seen me."

Red nodded. "Pop in again, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't just want to know about today's specials."

Belle nodded, "Oh I don't think you have to worry about me not coming back, I've just met a very wise oracle you see."

Red laughed as Belle opened the door, she was suddenly very aware of the old lady in the corner watching her. Frowning, she swung the door behind her and followed Red's directions.

_Page Break_

_Red_

Red didn't think much of Belle's request when she asked her to lie to Rumplestiltskin. Everyone owed that man something after all, it wasn't such an odd request. She was surprised however by how soon he arrived after Belle had left.

He opened the door using his cane, he walked purposefully over to the desk. Enigmatic, is how Granny would have described him...psychotic would have been Red's word of choice.

"Good morning Ruby." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's Red actually." She replied coldly.

"Of course," He mumbled, surveying the room, only the old lady still sat in the corner. "Have you seen a young girl, about your age? Brunnette? Goes by the name of Belle?"

Red shook her head, "Nope, can't say I have." She watched anxiously as he continued to stare across the room. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't. Lie. To me, dearie." He hissed, his teeth bared as he picked up a jacket and started shaking it in front of her nose. "Where did you get this?"

Red averted her gaze, " A customer must have left it."

"Wrong!" He exclaimed, a high pitched note in his voice, "This is mine, dearie. She must have taken it this morning..." His eyes widened and he reached into the pockets, finding nothing. "I know exactly where she is...damn it." He flung the jacket at Red and swept out of the cafe, his cane beating the floor as he went.

Ruby stood there, mouth hung open uselessly. Her wolf senses had been slowly returning to her since the curse was broken, and if it weren't for her returning sense of smell she would not have believed it. The young girl she had met earlier that same day was with Rumplestiltskin, and the jacket she held smelled strongly of the two of them together.

_Page Break_

_Belle_

She sat across the table from her Father, he had been easy enough to find. He was different to how she remembered, the eyes under his bags seemed darker.

"I can't believe you're alive Belle." He said for the sixth time.

She nodded, "I would have come sooner...it's just I didn't know what to..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry Belle, I'm here now." He said, extending his hand across the table. Hesitantly, she took it. "What happened to you? What did that monster do to you?"

Belle flinched, "Papa, I was fine at Dark Castle. Truly I was, Rumplestiltskin...he's not the man I thought he was."

Her Father's eyes bored into hers, "That's because he's not a man, Belle."

Belle pulled her hand back, "You have no idea what he's been through Papa he -" She cut off, she didn't want to argue with him. Not so soon.

"What happened after I left?" She asked.

Her Father watched her suspiciously before answering, "The Ogre wars ended, but we had lost a good many men. Hard workers were scarce to find and the crops were damaged as a result and after Gaston disappeared the spirits of everyone were very low."

Belle's heart pumped faster. Now, now was the perfect moment to tell him about Gaston, to tell him who the real monster really was.

_"You mustn't tell...It'll be our secret."_

But she couldn't, she couldn't let her father feel that blame.

"That's awful." She whispered.

"It was nothing though." Her Father said, "Compared to the pain of losing you, my daughter."

Belle smiled, her eyes watering.

"And now that you're back, I will protect you. You will be taken care of again."

Belle froze, she had no intention of moving back with her Father, selfish as that may sound, she only wanted to see him again...have him back in her life. "Papa...I'm not coming to live with you."

"Don't be ridiculous Belle," He said half-jokingly, "Where else will you go?"

She forced herself to look into his eyes, "Rumplestiltskin's."

Rage like she had never seen before passed over her Father's face, his eyes bulged and his skin turned red.

"I tried to tell you..." She murmured, "I love him Papa and he loves me. That doesn't mean I don't want to have you in my life -"

"I will not have it Belle!" He exclaimed, "No daughter of mine is going to be the mistress if that beast! I forbid you to be with him! I will not allow it!"

It was now Belle's turn to be angry, "What do you mean you will not allow it? It is not your decision to make! That decision lies with me!"

Her father grabbed her wrist, his nails digging into her skin, "You'll see Belle, that this is the right decision. One day you'll thank me."

"What do you intend to do?" She hissed, "Keep me here as your prisoner? Hardly what one would expect from a noble king!"

She saw him raise his arm and instinctively she withdrew into herself and projected her shield. Immediately, Moe French was flung across the room landing onto a table that was piled with lilies and roses.

Belle and her Father had not known, that behind the door entire time had stood Rumplestiltskin, he listened ferventlyto their conversation. Scared of it's outcome and what it would mean for him and Belle. It was at this moment though, that he revealed himself.

"You! you've done this too her!" Shouted Moe, standing up his finger pointing accusingly at Rumplestiltksin, "I wish, I wish that you had never come into our lives and Belle was free to marry an honourable man, Gaston!"

Rumplestitlskin said nothing as Moe drew closer and they faced each other. It was an odd sight, the thin, poised Mr Gold in his black suit and cane opposite the large less decoratively dressed Moe French.

"It is not my choice, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said quietly. "It is Belle's...you may not know but she is very _persuasive."_

"He is telling the truth." She said, standing between them. "I choose to be with him. But I should like to see you as well."

Moe lokoed frantically from Belle to Rumplestiltskin and back again, his face conflicted. "Dearest Belle, I love you so very much...so much like your mother in spirit. But this sickens me to the very core. I cannot abide having a daughter who gives herself so willingly to the Dark One...who-who lets herself be his _whore."_

Belle felt her eyes brimming with water. She cast her eyes to the floor so neither could see.

"Know this," Her father said, "If you leave with him, with that monster, you can never return to me."

Belle felt her breath hitch, she stifled a gasp. "And what do yo say Rumplestiltskin?" She murmured, still staring at her own shoes.

"It's up to you, dearie. Your debt was paid to me long ago, you have no obligation." His voice was unreadable.

Vaguely she remembered the words that Red had spoken to her earlier that morning. Wiping her eyes she tilted her head back up, becsause now she was filled with two emotions; grief and rage.

"It is a shame that after being re-united after such a long time we must now be parted again, Papa. But you have made your choice, and now I make mine." Her words were cold, and it seemed that the weight of them was like a hard stone in the pit of her stomach. Her Father's eyes widened as she entangled her fingers into Rumplestiltskin's, without a word they left.

They walked down the streets of Storybrooke like this, hand in hand and oblivious to the stares and whispers of the people they passed.

"How much did you hear?" She said finally.

"All of it." He replied. "You did not tell him the truth of Gaston."

"No. It would only hurt him."

"You mean how he hurt you?" She could hear a low growl in his tone.

"Then I would be telling him for the wrong reasons. He does not need that guilt." She sighed, "Besides, I have decided I do not want anyone else to know. I do not want to be thought of as only a victim...Gastonhurt me enough when he was alive, he should not have the privilege of being able to do so in death as well."

Mr Gold nodded next to her. "That's very wise, Belle." He mumbled as they reached his front door.

"It's been known to happen." She said smiling.

They walked into the hallway of Mr Gold's home. "I'm sorry for running out this morning." She said.

"You're forgiven, dearie." He replied, "I guess there's no point keeping you locked out of sight now that the whole town has seen you."

She grinned, "This is true...oh and you need to apologize too, by the way."

She watched affectionately as he gritted his teeth and faced her, "Belle, I apologize from keeping things from you, can you forgive me?"

"Yes of course, now say "and I shall not hide things from you again" and I'll let you off the Hook completely." She halted in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she hadn't realized that her eyes were still watering.

"Don't...push it, dearie." Was his muffled reply.

She giggled and knew that she was home.

**Thanks again for all the really kind reviews! I had one today that made me smile a lot at work! I think this one may be a little longer in chapters than "The Price of Magic" but bare with me! **

**Next chapter to be put up soon :)**

**Live Long and RumBelle 3 **


	8. Chapter 8 - Into the Woods

**Firstly, I'd like to thank Clowny19, juju0268, michelle. 1, Stargate533 and everyone else who reviewed for their really lovely comments! Some of which made my morning a bit more bearable when it was pissing it down with rain outside! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. **

Chapter Eight - Into the Woods_  
_

_Belle._

"Are you sure you're alright? That's like your third iced tea."

Belle was pulled out of her reverie immediately, she looked up to see Red, standing behind the counter of Granny's looking at her with a face full of concern.

"Oh erm...yeah, it's just Rumplestiltksin." She replied sighing.

Red nonchalantly picked up a glass and began cleaning it, she avoided Belle's eye, "Oh yeah? What's wrong?" She asked.

Belle resisted the urge to smile. She liked Red, and whenever she wasn't in the library or with Rumplestiltskin she made a point of visiting her in the diner. She couldn't help but notice Red's reactions when Rumple came up in conversation though.

"He's just very quiet at the moment." She replied, it wasn't a lie. He had been unusually quiet, often slinking off into the basement to tinker with magic and not be disturbed. However that wasn't what bothered her. It was his determined resolve toward her lessons, he was pushing her farther than he ever had before, scrutinizing every piece of magic she produced, teaching her magic that she felt was far beyond her reach...for someone who was at first so reluctant to teach her at all, this sudden change was alarming. Plus the constant strain of magic put her body under a lot of strain. Still, she could not tell Red this, there was an unspoken agreement between her and Rumplestiltskin that their lessons together were to be secret.

Red threw down her rugged cleaning towel and placed her head on her knuckles. She looked at Belle expectantly. "Okay. You've got to tell me. What's it like?"

Belle frowned, "What's what like?"

Red rolled her eyes, "Being with him! Y'know...the_ Dark One. _I mean, does it all even still _work?"_

Belle understood what she meant and immediately felt her face grow hot. "Of course it does..." She whispered back, "He's still a man!"

Red narrowed her eyes, "You sure about that? I mean I've seen him do some dark, twisted thin-"

"So have I." Belle said, "Something dark has taken root in him. I know that...he has made many wrong decisions but if you knew the burden he carries..." She trailed off.

Red still looked unconvinced, "Does he not scare you? Not even a little bit? I mean, sometimes when he comes in here..." She shuddered, "I feel as if he can see right through me."

Belle smiled, "Yes, he's very perceptive...and he is not someone you want to be on the wrong side of but if you get on his good side," She grinned, "Put it this way, he's a very good person to have on your side."

Red raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly, "So have you two ever...you know, erm..."

She stumbled and Belle waited patiently, not sure what the she-wolf was trying to say.

"You know..." Red glanced over her shoulder nervously, making sure her Nan was not in ear-shot. "_Done the nasty?"_

"Red!" Belle exclaimed, "You shouldn't..I..." She laughed "Oh that's so crass!"

Red grinned, "That is so totally a yes then!" The door swung open and the bell clanged as the old lady from a few days ago hobbled in, holding a basket.

"So," Red whispered, leaning across the counter again, "Is he any good?"

If Belle thought she went red before it was nothing to the deep shade of purple she turned now. Looking across the cafe she saw only the old lady and Charming and Snow in the corner (she still had not had the courage to talk to them yet) and she had the odd notion that they were all listening in on their conversation. Closing her eyes so she didn't have to see Red's smug expression she nodded. She opened her eye's to Red's raucous laughter

"You know Belle, if you're happy with him then I'm happy for you. But you must be brave though, sharing a bed with the_ Dark One._"

Belle shrugged, brave or stupid? probably a bit of both.

It was at this moment that the door swung open again, to reveal a very stern and very composed Mr Gold. Sometimes when she saw him all she could see was Rumplestiltskin, the whimsical yet cunning imp...at other times, like now, she saw the enigmatic and calculating Mr Gold. Two different sides of the same coin.

He strode in, his lips smiling yet his eyes were cold. He moved over to Belle. Red immediately scampered off, but not before shooting a sly wink in Belle's direction. How long had he been listening? Had he been listening?

"Have you forgotten something, dearie?" He asked quietly, prolonging the last word.

Belle knew immediately what he meant. She groaned, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." He sneered. "I don't do this for my benefit you know..."

Belle stood up, she had completely forgotten that he had arranged an extra lesson for today, while he was on his lunch break at the shop. "No need to be so angry with me about it." She said calmly.

He scoffed but said nothing.

"Look, it won't happen again."

"Too right it won't, dearie." He turned to leave.

"Oh Rumplestiltskin, aren't you forgetting something?" She called as he reached the door, he stopped and waited.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned in a lightly kissed his lips. "I'll see you at home, _dearie."_

She watched as two different emotions battled to take permanent position on his face; pride at her bold move, and anger at having shown him up in front of the Charmings. The former won out. "Yes you will, Belle." He said smiling, his voice almost caressing her name. "And don't be late." With that he left.

Belle turned to see the Charmings grinning at her, Red's astonished face and the old lady's queer smile.

"That, will forever be a prominent scene in my memory bank." Red gaped.

Belle giggled and the old lady brushed past her. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill flood through her. She watched the old lady leave and knew that something was wrong.

_Page Break_

_Rumplestiltskin_

He watched as Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, it was a gesture he was fond of. She jumped in between the trees, wary. He was glad he chose the woods as their classroom. She glided through the trees, gracefully, hiding from view and then reappearing only a few minutes later. Rumplestiltskin stood still, whatever she was doing...it was knew, he could not read her next move.

This had been an exercise for the past few sessions now, all she had to do, was find a way to touch him without him catching her first. Her attempts so far had been creative. She had made a ring of fire to trap him, but he was able to simply disappear from it by the time she got close. She had tried making a great dark cloud overtake the forest so he would not be able to see her, however she could not see him either. She had even tried disguising herself as a fox, but had forgotten to hide the scent of her magic, he trapped her easily within a net. Now, however, he could not sense what she was doing. She edged closer, her white skirt floating behind her as she walked.

"Is this the best you've got, dearie?" He crooned.

Belle smiled and stepped out from behind a tree only mere feet away from him and her hands behind her back, as if hiding something. "How do you know what I've got?" Her voice taunting in a sing-song voice. Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to her, his grip tightening on his cane. What was different? He knew that there was something wrong but could not decide what...he waved his hand, summoning the object from behind her back but nothing came. He frowned and she giggled, revealing perfectly white teeth...her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Then he realized.

He spun around to see the real Belle only inches away. With a snap of his fingers she was elevated into the air, the double behind him disappearing into nothingness.

Belle grinned from above him, "I'm getting closer."

He let her drift back down to the ground. Not close enough and not nearly quick enough, he thought.

"You can do better." He said, his voice a low growl. Belle frowned.

"What gave it away?" She asked.

"You forgot to make her breathe." He replied, the wood was getting dark now and his leg was aching. "Well, that's another evening wasted." He muttered, not looking at her as he sauntered back towards the town. He could not hear footsteps following him. "You coming, dearie?"

"No. Not until you tell me what this is really about." Belle replied, rooted to the spot.

"It's about you protecting yourself."

Belle shook her head. "No it's not. This is you pushing away from me again. Tell me why. What are you preparing me for."

He gritted his teeth, as always her guesses were more accurate than even she thought. "Tell you what, dearie, why don't you stop with the inane questions and just let me teach you?"

Belle's eyes widened, "You were never fussed with teaching me before, why the sudden change? What are you preparing me for?"

He saw the hurt in her eyes and his heart ached. He knew he was being selfish but he didn't want to tell her. "I've figured out how to cross the town line." He said after a moment.

Belle shook her head, "And you're not going to let me go with you." She finished for him.

He said nothing. Expecting anger... expecting hurt... deserving both.

"It's funny," She whispered, "How I'm the one who gets treated like a child while you continuously act like one." She laughed, "I didn't expect you to take me. Of course I would prefer if I went, I want to be there for you...but I want you to find your son."

He felt a warmth touch his heart, "So you're not upset that I have to leave, so soon after we've found each other again?"

She touched his cheek. "I know you'll be back and I'll be waiting. Just don't ever push me away...just let me in."

He held the back of her head, feeling her soft hair underneath his callous fingers, her eyes glistened in the dark. "Trust me, dearie." He murmured, gazing down at her, "I won't." He kissed her then, gently biting her bottom lip, he felt her wrap her arms around his stomach and leaning in against him. He smiled, it was funny how one person could feel like home.

"When do you have to go?" She asked into his chest.

He flinches, "Tomorrow." He replied through gritted teeth.

She pulled apart from, "If you'd told me sooner, I could have arranged something special for tonight." She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to make do with what we've got..."

"Sweetheart," He said, "You don't have to...not for me."

Grinning, she took a few steps further away from him. "Who said it was for you?" She pried his cane from his hand and placed it gently on the floor, she took hold of his hands and pulled them both to the ground. It was at moments like this that he noticed the vast difference in age between them. In the Enchanted Forest at least he was healthy and immortal, scaly skin aside he needed no help. Here he was weak and he couldn't forget it.

"You said no one comes here, right?" She asked, a sly glint in her eye.

"No but Belle-"

But he was cut short by her lips pressing fiercely against his. She unbuttoned his waistcoat, her breathing ragged and heavy. He saw her then, truly saw her. Her fair skin in the dead of night, her smile as she nervously caressed his skin, her eyes gazing at him fondly - without fear. She was as strong and as tall as the trees that surrounded them. Trembling she began to take off her own shirt. "I hope nobody catches us." She said, "But there's something dangerous and romantic about the woods at night, don't you think?" She kissed him again, "I like it."

He was going to tell her no - not to be so ridiculous but the excitement and love in her face stopped him. He was brought back to the moment in the tower at Dark Castle all those years ago when he had first succumbed to his temptation and caved in to Belle. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he had always been a weak man.

**Ta daaaa! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far! I'm trying to get to the climax quicker but I just can't rush it, I want to include everything! XD I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can! :)**

**Live long and RumBelle 3**


End file.
